


Вечное детство

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Диалог Румпеля с Нилом, если бы Румпель эволюционировал из тряпки.





	Вечное детство

\- Ты плохо кушаешь! - недовольно заметил Румпель, созерцая, как сын вяло ковыряется вилкой в тарелке.  
\- Папа, я тебе не ребенок! - возмутился Нил.  
\- Ребенок! - уверенно возразил отец. Ему-то явно было лучше знать. Обоим им перевалило уже за сотню, но какое это имело значение, в самом-то деле?  
\- Да у меня самого уже сын есть!  
\- Это потому, что рядом с тобой не было папы, который объяснил бы тебе про контрацепцию!  
Нил хлопнул себя по лбу, не зная, как до него достучаться. Какими словами объяснить, что он давно уже вырос?  
\- Папа, очнись! В Зачарованном Лесу ее вообще не было! И когда я попал в этот мир, ее здесь тоже толком не было!  
\- Твоему сыну десять лет, не ври! Или, может, у тебя не было денег?  
Нил застенчиво покраснел, вспомнив, как они с Эммой воровали из супермаркета презервативы. А потом наполняли их водой и кидали из окна в прохожих. Воспользоваться ими по прямому назначению им обоим почему-то не пришло в голову ни разу. Может, отец все же не был так уж неправ?  
\- А если бы ты чем-нибудь заразился? - продолжал причитать Румпель. - А если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось?!  
\- Папа, мне наплевать, что ты Темный маг! - рассердился Нил, не выдержав такого наглого вторжения в свою личную жизнь. - И всегда было наплевать! Мне просто твоя гиперопека надоела!  
С привнесением в его жизнь магии Румпельштильцхен совсем сошел с ума и начал убивать людей даже за то, что из-за них он получал царапины на коленке. Все боялись такого сурового папу, и никто не хотел больше с ним играть. Все детство проходило рядом с родителем, озабоченным его счастьем и безопасностью целиком и полностью, и невозможно было сделать ни шагу без очередного «не уходи далеко», «куда без шапки» и «скажи, кто тебя обидел, папа разберется», сопряженного с маниакально-счастливой улыбкой и влюбленным взглядом. Ну какой ребенок стал бы такое терпеть?  
Гораздо проще оказалось с Пеном - там всем было на него глубоко плевать. Но пару часов веселиться с такими же мальчишками, как он - это одно, а остаться без папы в чужом мире - совершенно другое. Правда, даже потеряв то, что имел, Нил не нашел причин винить себя за неблагодарность. Он по-прежнему винил только отца - только теперь не за то, что тот слишком много о нем заботился, а за то, что слишком мало. Избалованный ребенок никогда не бывал доволен и продолжал дуться и спустя сотню лет.  
\- А без папы ты сам ничего сделать не можешь! - заявил отец, захлебываясь возмущением. - Так что будь хорошим мальчиком! Закрой рот и ешь!  
Сын кинул в него недоеденным бутербродом к чаю. Он собирался запустить в него и чаем, но передумал. Так нотации о том, какой он несносный и неблагодарный, продолжались бы еще целый час.  
\- Тебе должно быть стыдно за то, что ты так с папой! Папа о тебе заботится! - воскликнул Румпельштильцхен жалобно и обиженно. - Я плохо тебя воспитывал! Я тебя избаловал! Я вырастил тебя неприспособленным к жизни! Где мой ремень?!  
Воспитывать избалованного ребенка было никогда не поздно.


End file.
